1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a polyvinyl alcohol sole and the product thereof, more particularly to a method for producing a polyvinyl alcohol sole which can reduce bad smell levels and absorb sweat or moisture, and is air-permeable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, shoe soles are provided in shoes in order to absorb the shock when a wearer is walking and to make the wearer more comfortable. However, since tie soles are usually made of leather, soft plastics or ethylene-vinyl acetate fabrics, the soles cannot absorb the bad smell and the sweat or moisture in the shoes. In addition, such a sole is often air-impermeable. Therefore, the wearer may feel uncomfortable after wearing the shoes for a period of time.